Special One
by Clarkken228
Summary: What if Tohka doesn't love Shidou anymore? What will Shidou do to choose only one girl among his harem girls? Tohka x Shidou fanfic.


I don't own Date A Live. The story and plot belong to Tachibana-sensei.

Chapter1:

Wiping away the sweat in his cheek, he smiled wryly.

The boy was in a dire situation. He was sitting on the floor, his back facing the wall. His face showed his bewilderment and surprise clearly.

A girl was moving toward him slowly. She was on all four wearing a short skirt and a shirt with three buttons undone which revealed her sizable chest. Her long night-colored hair streamed down to the ground. Some strand of hair stuck between her two big "things" bouncing at each other made her look somewhat sexy.

The girl's name was Yatogami Tohka, a Spirit with the codename Princess.

Spirits were the creatures who descended from another world. Each time they set foot on Earth, a space quake would appear and blew away a part of the world. To prevent such an absurd destruction, there were two ways: To kill them with force or to date them and make them fall in love.

Tohka was one of the Spirits that the boy – Itsuka Shidou – saved. For some unknown reasons, Shidou's kiss could seal away the Spirits' power, so that they could live a peaceful life in the human world. Tohka and the Spirits lived in an apartment next to Itsuka household. They often ate in Shidou's house though.

The time was 5.30 p.m and Shidou's head was spinning. With Tohka right in front of him in a very sexy pose, his reasoning was fading away every second. His confusion was being shown on his face.

"Ah…uhm… Tohka?"

He had a strong sense of Déjà vu. This kind of situation had happened before, during the Kurumi incident when Tohka asked him to go out for a date in the aquarium. But somehow it turned to a triple date with Origami and Kurumi to plus.

…But Shidou sensed something was wrong this time.

The sunset was lightening up the world outside. The light dyed the living room an orange color. Shidou was sitting opposite the window so he had to narrow his eyes. He couldn't see the expression on Tohka's beautiful face. The uneasy feeling in his chest was growing stronger.

"To-Tohka… What are you doing?" He asked the girl with a shaking voice.

Shidou looked troubled. He averted his eyes from Tohka's voluptuous body and lightly bit his lip. If he didn't endure, he would surely do something weird to Tohka.

Tohka approached him. Her face was dyed red from embarrassment. So was his. He felt like his face was burning. He smelled a sweet fragnant coming from her. His body stiffened up from both excitement and fear. He was on the verge of giving up.

Tohka was breathing slowly. Then, when their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath, she moved her face slowly and blew into Shidou's ear. That daring approach was a critical strike to Shidou's reasoning. He was shaking from head to toe.

Shidou grabbed Tohka's shoulders. She groaned "ah~…" quietly and sexily due to the force. But the boy pushed her away and stood up hastily. His reasoning had won.

"I-I'm sorry Tohka… I have to prepare dinner"

But she didn't answer him. She just sat there dejected, her face facing the ground, her shoulders dropped. She bit her lip so hard that blood came out. She was controlling her emotion.

Shidou took a quick glance at her. His face distorted from pain and he felt his heart shattered apart seeing Tohka like that. But he couldn't find anything to say.

10 minutes later, Shidou heard the sound of the door opening and closing. That evening, Tohka didn't come for dinner.

10.30 p.m

"Shidou…hey Shidou…can you hear me? Are you deaf?"

"A-ah… sorry…"

Shidou was in the living room with his sister, Itsuka Kotori. She was a petite girl with red hair like flame which was tied into twintail with black ribbon. She was a Spirit, eventhough she once a human. A mystery being called Phantom turned her to a Spirit five years ago. Although she was so young, she was the leader of the battleship Fraxinus which belong to an organization called Ratatoksr helping Shidou seal the Spirit.

Kotori eyed him sharply and sighed. Tonight Shidou looked like a soulless jerk, always putting on a dejected look on his face. Kotori had to call his name several times before getting an answer, plus Tohka – the black hole stomach – wasn't here for dinner, she could easily guess something had happened.

"Shidou"

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong between you and Tohka?" – she asked slowly.

After hearing that name from Kotori's mouth, Shidou's face stiffened.

"Why do you ask something like that?"

"This afternoon, we recorded a dropping of Tohka's emotion. It showed she was despair for a moment, but it slowly recovered and nothing seemed dangerous then. But htat still concerns me. Was there something wrong?"

"Nothing…really…"

Seeing the look in her brother's eyes, Kotori sighed.

"Fine…but if an issue arised, contact me immediately. We'll give you a hand."

"Thank you…" Shidou softly answered. His eyes looked at nowhere.

"Allright, I'll go to bed now. Good night." Kotori waved.

"Yeah, good night."

Shidou slowly entered his room. The moment he reached the bed, he threw himself there, buried his face in the pillow. He recalled what happened yesterday to search for a reason for Tohka's action this afternoon.

XXXXX

Morning, yesterday:

Everything went by peacefully as usual. Shidou made breakfast for everyone and then he and Tohka went to school together. On the way to school, Tohka kept talking non-stop about daily life and Shidou kept smiling happily. He wished that these peaceful days would last forever.

They reached the classroom while there were much time left. The moment Shidou sat on his chair, he heard a cold voice coming from his right side.

"Good morning"

Shidou turned his head. There stood a white hair girl with a doll like but expressionless face. That was Tobiichi Origami, Shidou's classmate. She was a Spirit and just like Kotori, she had been bestowed Spirit power from the unknown being Phantom. Before she became a Spirit, she was a Wizard whose mission was to get rid of Spirit. Because of the hatred toward the Spirits, she planned to become a Spirit to kill all of them and then kill herself. Shidou had suffered a lot to save Origami in the bottom of despair and changed her view about Spirit.

"Good morning Origami" He greeted her gently with a smile. Seeing that smile, Tohka's brow twitched a little but no one noticed it.

After Shidou finished his sentence, Origami stared at him intensely. Receiving that gaze, Shidou felt nervous a bit.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

He asked but didn't receive an answer. Origami just stood there staring. Then she leaned herself forward, hugged Shidou's arm.

"Tobiichi Origami, what do you thinking you are doing?" That action obviously would receive Tohka's objection. She yelled out with all her might.

"Of course I'm hugging him. Can't you tell?" Origami answered with an indifferent voice. Shidou was so surprised with this situation that he couldn't find a word. He smiled wryly.

"I'm asking you why you are hugging him all of a sudden?" Tohka yelled again, her anger was shown clearly on her face.

"You're asking why? Because I love him."

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!1"

Origami's answer immediately caused an uproar in the class.

"What did you do to her Itsuka Shidou?!"

"Die Itsuka you bastard!"

"You gigolo should go to hell"

Many insults came from students in class 2-F. All of those insults pointed to only one individual. Itsuka Shidou.

"Wh-What are you talking about Origami?!" Shidou was bewildered with this public confession. His eyes opened so wild that they seemed to pop out.

"You didn't hear that clearly? I said I hugged you because I –"

"Okay okay that's enough, I heard you clearly."

He stopped her in time before she said that word again. His hand was shaking. He put on a wry smile trying to look calm. And then… he felt a chill ran down his spine. He looked to his left: Tohka was on the verge of crying.

"Why didn't you…deny it?" muttered Tohka.

"S-Something like that…"

Shidou himself wanted to deny it as well, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear seeing Origami's sorrowful face again. If he rejected Origami right now, her emotion would be dropped down heavily. That came a no no for him. So he chose this half-ass reaction: just smiling wryly.

"Then me too… Shidou, I-…"

*bell ringing*

Tohka was trying to say something, but the bell interrupted it. She couldn't complete her sentence. Tohka dropped her shoulder dejectedly, slowly approached her seat.

Class went by normally but to Shidou, the three hours seemed like three days had passed. Sometimes during class, he felt a chill because someone was staring at him jealously.

-This situation is not good. I have to think of something quickly.

The long-waited bell was ringing. Shidou hastily stood up, brought his bento and ran outside.

"Shidou..wait up!" Tohka called him, but unfortunately he couldn't hear her due to the noise.

Tohka sat down on her chair. She looked so sad that anyone saw her would want to console her.

"Shidou…" she muttered the boy's name.

Then she heard someone was calling to her.

"Tohka-chan!"

The ones calling her name were Ai, Mai and Mii, the trio who were friends with Tohka besides Shidou and other Spirits.

"Are you OK?" Mai asked her gently.

"I-I'm fine…" answered Tohka who was looking at the desk.

"Geez, that Itsuka, always causes Tohka-chan trouble. How could he hit on another girl when he already had Tohka-chan."

"He made Tohka-chan sad."

"How annoying."

Ai, Mai and Mii voiced out their opinions. But Tohka retorted immediately.

"D-Don't talk bad about Shidou! He…he has his own reasons…"

"Haizz Tohka-chan you're so nice."

"That's why you are being tricked by that kind of guy."

"How annoying."

"uu…" Tohka groaned quietly. She couldn't deny the trio's words.

Tohka had asked Shidou to save other Spirits too, the ones that had the same problem as her. It was during the time Tohka started to move out of Shidou's house. It's been half a year and Shidou had saved several Spirits: Yoshino, Kotori, Yamai sisters, Miku, Natsumi and Origami. They are all friends now and Tohka knew that everyone held some special feelings toward Shidou. She's not a fool, she knew it all too well. She was fine with it but deep down inside her still existed an uncomfortable feeling. She was not happy at all seeing the others by Shidou's side.

"Hey Tohka-chan!" Ai called her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what Itsuka-kun thinks about you?"

"Shidou? I…don't know."

The trio opened their eyes wild and sighed at the same time. There was a mysterious synchronize among the three.

"This is hopeless…"

"Poor Tohka-chan…"

"How annoying…"

The three expressed their disappointment. Then they went silent emerging deeply in thought.

"Ah!" Mai flicked her finger. "I have a brilliant idea to comfirm Itsuka's feeling."

"Ohhh what is it?"

"I'd like to hear!"

Ai and Mii were motivated somehow. Tohka still kept silent but she was listening to Mai carefully.

"Tohka-chan. The way to confirm Itsuka's feeling is…"

"Yes?"

"seducing him!"

"Huh?" Tohka gave an incomprehensible sound.

"That's a good idea."

"Nice done."

Ai and Mii agreed with her at once.

"Seducing him? But how?"

"Do you remember the time you invited him to the aquarium?"

"Yes I do."

"Do it like that. If he gives in and does something weird to you, he sure has fallen head over heel with you. But if he doesn't do anything, then that means…"

"That means?"

"He doesn't love you."

Tohka heard a cracking sound in her chest when she heard that phrase. "Shidou doesn't love me…" She muttered that but immediately shook her head.

"Do you have the courage and determination to do so?"

"I do. I'll do anything." Tohka raised her fist and decided. She would do it to confirm if Shidou loved her or not.

"Allright. Here's the detail. First, you need to choose the time when there are just the two of you. Then….

Tohka listened to her carefully. She didn't miss even one word.

XXXXX

And there came the after school. Shidou and Tohka went back home together as usual. The boy noticed something in Tohka's behavior.

"Hey Tohka." He called her name.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Why do you keep staring at my face? Is there something on my face?"

"Th-That's not it! N-Nothing at all!"

Maybe she was too nervous, her voice sounded louder than usual.

"OK…. Then tell me if something's gone wrong, OK?"

"Uhm…"

They slowly and silently walked home. And suddenly…

"Darling!"

A beautiful voice was calling Shidou's name. They turned around and saw a girl was running toward them.

"Hi Miku.." Shidou greeted her.

Izayoi Miku, one of the most popular idols in Japan. No need to say about her beauty. She had long light-blue hair and a voluptuous body. And she was a Spirit like Tohka and the others.

"Darling!" Miku rushed to them and clung onto Shidou.

"M-Miku?" Shidou was flustered from this approach. Her two big breasts were touching his arm and his chest. Shidou smiled wryly. His face went red in an instance. Tohka frowned for a second, but she changed to normal immediately.

"Darling, can I have dinner at your place tonight?" Miku asked, her breathing reached his face. His body stiffened.

"O-OK…But you don't worry about paparazzi at all? You are a big idol anyway."

"I'll take care of them so don't worry. I just want to be with you."

"U-Uhm…" Shidou scratched his cheek.

"Then let's go! To darling's house!"

"B-But can you release me fisrt? It's kind of embarrassing being embraced like this…"

"Huh? Darling doesn't want me to give you a hug? Uuu… I'm so sad…"

Miku finally released him.

"I'll hug Tohka-chan then."

Miku suddenly turned to Tohka and embraced her tightly.

"Fufufu Tohka-chan you are so soft and comfortable…fufufu… but you know, you look nervous today. Is something wrong?"

It seemed like Tohka's worry was easily seen.

"N-Nothing at all…Uhm… it's nothing…"

"Huhm? Fine then. Let's go! To darling's house!"

Miku shouted out loud despite walking on the street. Some people looked at her but they didn't recognize her due to her Spirit power. The three then walked to Shidou's house leasurely.

XXXXX

The dinner at Itsuka house was lively and peacefully like many other days. Tohka ate like a black hole as expected, Yoshino was timid, Kotori had a chupa-chups in her mouth before the meal, Miku clung onto Shidou all the time which made him receive cold stares from everyone else. He smiled bitterly. But he noticed something different among the girls.

Tohka's expression.

Kotori's look was icy and sent chill down his spine. Yoshino's face was red because of embarrassment and Yoshinon – Yoshino's rabbit puppet – went [ara ara]. But Tohka was different from the others. Her clear crystal eyes were half open. She looked down on the table, sometimes took a glance at Shidou's direction. He caught a glimpse of loneliness in her beautiful eyes.

Tohka placed her hands on the table, pondered something.

"What's wrong, Tohka?" Shidou curiously asked her.

"Sh-Shidou…" Answered Tohka, her voice was shaking.

"I-If you want, Shidou… I c-can do as Miku…"

She said timidly but her voice was ringing like a bell. There was no way Shidou couldn't hear her clearly. He was flustered owing to embarrassment.

"Wh-Wha…What are you talking about, Tohka? Th-That kind of thing is…"

"As I thought, the answer is no…"

Tohka looked dejected at once. She muttered: "…Miku is OK while I'm no good…" but her low voice couldn't reach anyone.

Later that night, Shidou was immersed in thoughts. He had a really bad premonition. If he let things pass by without doing anything, he would have to regret afterwards. But he couldn't tell what the problem was…

End chapter 1.

My writing could be dragged and lame but plz review. :xD

Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
